Goteos & Agujas
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ―Dime..¿Ahora, tienes miedo?―


_Goteos & Agujas._

...

...

Desde hace algunos meses necesitaba comprar maniquís, les necesitaba para modelar su ropa, después de todo, si no los mostraba, no podría vender. Por lo que aquella venta de garaje donde les compro fue un verdadero milagro para ella. Pues estaba algo corta de presupuesto. Los maniquís estaban algo maltratados, pero estaba seguro que los podría arreglar, después te todo, sólo tendría que pintarles. Realmente no era nada del otro mundo.

Dado su falta de presupuesto, sólo pudo comprar dos maniquís, tomo el primero y con delicadeza comenzó a pintar los raspones, había comprado pintura del color de piel del maniquí, pinto sus mejillas, pues tenía algunos raspones en ellas, intentaba trabajar en calma, pero algo se lo impedía. Levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos del maniquí. Noto algo que no había notado antes, sus ojos, no eran color carne como habitualmente venían, en su lugar era marrones claros, un marrón bastante atrayente a decir verdad. Bajo su vista observando su rostro con atención, los rasgos del rostro estaban bastante marcados, sonrió nervioso, tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Rukia soltó un largo suspiro y siguió pintando las partes dañadas con mucho cuidado, pues no quería estropearlo. Al terminar con el primer maniquí se alejo y dejo secar la pintura.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado del segundo maniquí, algo cansado, se llevo una mano a la frente quitando las gotas de sudor que tenia. Observo al primer maniquí, sonriendo si no fuese porque lo había comprado, juraría que era una persona. Su cabello era de color naranja y liso, un poco largo a decir verdad, pero se veía bien. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si le dejaría la peluca con la que llego o si compraría otra.

― Se merece un nombre― murmuro para sí, llevándose una mano a la barbilla meditando las opciones, se volteo hacia el maniquí que tenia al lado y le observo, su cabello era castaño, sus rasgos eran aniñados y juraría que era ligeramente más bajo que el maniquí de cabello naranja ―¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Cómo debería llamarse tu amigo?― Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable, era casi como hablar con una persona...

_**Su nombre es Ichigo.**_

Rukia desvió su vista de nuevo al maniquí de cabello naranja, le observo por un par de minutos, ahora que lo pensaba... Tenía cierto parecido con un viejo amigo... aquel que había fallecido mientras viajaba por el país, con su amigo ―Lo tengo, os llamare Ichigo y Kon― sonrió y viajo su mirada desde el pelinegro al castaño ― Tú serás Ichigo― señalo al de cabello naranja ―Y tú serás Kon― Se volteo hacia el maniquí a su lado ― ¿Les parece?― Pregunto, riendo segundos después. Pensando que se vería estúpido hablando completamente solo.

_**Nos parece bien, Rukia. ¿De qué te ríes?**_

― Bien, manos a la obras, chicos. Aún tengo que hacer mucho con ustedes― Sonrió y se levanto, prosiguió a pintar a Kon, notando que no estaba tan maltratado como Ichigo, le extraño, según el dueño tenían el mismo tiempo, más no le dio importancia. Al terminar de pintar a Kon, se alejo de él y fue a buscar la ropa con la cual les vestiría. Fue a su habitación y comenzó a sacar algunos atuendos ― Sera divertidos tenerles aquí― Dijo para sí, sonriendo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía visitas en su casa.

_**Para nosotros también será divertido, Rukia.**_

Los días fueron pasando, las cosas iban bastante bien, tener a Ichigo y Kon era entretenido, estaba vendiendo más ropa que antes, su economía iba mejor, sonrió, Ichigo y Kon le traían buena suerte.

Un día despertó y noto que algo andaba mal, analizo su habitación, faltaba Ichigo, le busco con la mirada y cuando le encentro su corazón se acelero, se encontraba a unos pasos de su cama, observándole fijamente... juraría que por la noche le había dejado junto a Kon cerca del closet. ― B-buenos días, Ichigo... ― Murmuro incomoda y con algo de miedo.

_**Buenos días, Rukia ¿Cómo estás?**_

No recordaba haberlo cambiado de posición desde que lo había vestido la noche anterior... Él estaba en un lugar distinto al que ahora tenía. No creía en fantasmas ni en nada parecido, pero si, fue extraño despertar y encontrarle ahí.

Pero se dijo así misma que quizás lo había movido para verle desde un mejor ángulo y estaba tan cansada, que tal vez olvido moverle de nuevo junto a Kon. Se levantó y puso a Ichigo de nuevo junto a Kon, seguramente eran ideas suyas.

_**Hola Ichigo, te extrañe. Y yo a ti Kon**_

No paso nada durante algunos días, en verdad las ventas iban más que mejor, estaba teniendo éxito, justo lo que ella había deseado desde que confecciono su primer traje.

Dormía cómodamente, había tenido un largo día de trabajo, de alguna manera su trabajo comenzaba a comerle el tiempo libre, ya no podía salir con sus amigos como solía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, ahora se dedicaba a estar encerrada en su habitación, confeccionando, cociendo y cortando tela. Para los trajes. Un ruido le despertó, el ruido de un objeto al caer, rodó sobre su cama y tanteo su mesa de noche, buscando su despertador, más lo que toco le dejo helado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Kon sentado en su mesa de noche, observándole. Aquello era imposible, era un maniquí, los maniquís no se doblan, además vivía sola... y estaba totalmente segura que no le había puesto ahí.

_**Rukia, últimamente estas muy sola, no me gusta verte así, ya sé, te haré compañía.**_

No pudo soportarlo, le empujo, tumbándolo de la mesa de noche, aquello era imposible, Rukia se mantuvo en su cama, observando hacia los lados, no podría dormir, tampoco podía levantarse y encender la luz, tenía miedo de poner un pie en el piso. ¿Y si Kon quería venganza? Si, era ilógico, pero simplemente aquello no debería de haber ocurrido, se cubrió de pies a cabeza con su cobija, sentía la pesada mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, sabía que no podría dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, tenía miedo, demasiado. Pasaron las horas, apuñaba sus ojos intentando dormir, de nuevo, sin poderlo, durante un par de horas más. Cuando despertó, se sentía más tranquila pensando que todo fue un mal sueño, más al sacarse la sabana de encima, Kon se encontraba al lado de su cama, parado, acusándola con la mirada.

_**¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rukia? Yo sólo quería acompañarte...**_

Se asusto. Él…él no podía estar de pie, durante la madrugada lo había tirado, debería estar en el piso. Respiro hondo, estaba siendo irracional, se levanto y movió a Kon junto a Ichigo. Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas ¿Cierto? Fue a vender algunos trajes para distraer su mente, necesitaba distraerse, cuando volvió, Ichigo y Kon le observaban, acusantes, reclamando atención. No lo soporto, tomo primero a uno y luego a otro para dejarlos en el garaje de su casa. Durante los siguientes días durmió cómodamente.

Los había dejado en un rincón del garaje, pero a los tres días estaban de nuevo en su habitación, junto al closet, observándole.

_**Hola Rukia, ¿Por qué nos evitas? Nos agradas, déjanos estar contigo.**_

Se asusto. Esa noche durmió en el sofá. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? Las cosas inanimadas no se mueven ¿Cierto?

_**Jajajaja. ¡Ichigo, Rukia es muy graciosa!**_

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba tranquila, hasta que abrió los ojos. Los dos estaban ahí, Ichigo y Kon estaban ahí, mirándole, acosándola, no lo dudo, los cargo a los dos.

_**Rukia, ¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Rukia?**_

Los tiro dentro del garaje, no podía tirarlos, debía conservarlos, eran sus amigos, después de todo. Les teme, ve las cosas moverse a su alrededor con mucha más frecuencia, pero les había tomado tanto cariño que deshacerse de ellos era una locura. No dormiré esta noche, no volveré a dormir, no puedo soportarlo más, estos maniquís me miran, me vigilan, me odian.

_**Jajajaja. ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta, Rukia? ¿Tienes miedo, Rukia?**_

...

...


End file.
